


Fallen

by Vaporwavepan_writes



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel John turns to fallen angel John, Angel Paul, Angels, Fallen Angels, Gay, Gay Sex, George Harrison - Freeform, John Lennon - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Ringo Starr - Freeform, Ringo and George are not angels they do be human doe, The Beatles - Freeform, paul mccartney - Freeform, there Is smut yes there is but not immediately, this is going to be fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaporwavepan_writes/pseuds/Vaporwavepan_writes
Summary: In the Heavenly realms, John and Paul have been the best of friends since the beginning. Connecting between their love of music. John playing bass guitar, and Paul playing piano and harp. Practicing music for ages for a big ceremony, where they'll be placed in different heavenly branches to do work for the rest of their lives to serve heaven.When John goes through a rough patch, and finds it harder to get out of that mindset...What happens when the results aren't as plain as John thought?
Relationships: John Lennon & Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney, McLennon - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it's been AGES! But I've come back to grace you all with my bEAUTIFUL presence /jk jk 
> 
> Honestly, I got this idea out of nowhere and I'm very excited to write this. :D 
> 
> How are you all? Have you been well? ^^

Rays of light peeked through the curtains of John’s room, as the heavens opened up to allow the glow of the sun to shine. There were the familiar sounds of a harp echoing...Paul. John knew around this time, Paul would be practicing playing his harp. Learning a new song, or a new method to spin beautiful melodies. And while John loved the sweet sounding instrument. There was one thing he didn’t enjoy as much - Waking up. And waking up _early._ Getting up, John stretched and groaned as his joints popped into place. His large, feathery wings spreading out wide before folding back behind him neatly. 

Walking out of his room, he slipped into the hallway and into the main room. Not bothering to change out of his pajamas nor brushing his hair or his teeth. But, this wasn’t uncommon for John. “Johnny! You’re finally awake!” A sweet voice greeted the man, the tone like a literal, verbal, hug. 

“I don’t reckon I’ve been asleep for ages, Macca. I always get up at this time-” John hummed groggily, Paul rubbing the back of his neck and smiling awkwardly. “R-Right..sorry! I get excited to see you, is all~! Plus, today is a big day!” Paul’s eyes sparkled as he talked, though John was...admittedly confused. “A big day?” Asked John, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Paul frowned, whoops..

“The..the big ceremony? The one where we’re given our heavenly branches to work under! I bet you and I are going to be right with each other in the same branch, eh?” Paul giggled, and John slapped his hand against his mouth and his eyes widened. The other angel tilting his head curiously.  
  
“You forgot didn’t you?”

“Mhmmm…” John replied, his hand slipping from his mouth and he groaned. “I- I totally forgot. My memory has been failing me lately..it’s such a pain.” 

Paul knew that for a while John had been acting..a little strange than normal. But, he tried his best to help, even if it didn’t seem to aid John in the slightest. And knowing the kind of man John was - It wouldn’t be so easy to get him to spill his feelings. “Ah..that’s alright, Lenny! Sometimes we forget.”

“Not the point. This is important to me too.”

“I know..”

Paul focused his attention back to his harp, giving a small smile as he plucked the strings gently. “Maybe you should get prepared, it’s only a few hours from now. Ya know.”

“Right, right..will do!” John answered, a small hint of a smile in his voice. Which made Paul feel warm inside. As John left to get ready, Paul’s smile faded...Today really was important. Both John and Paul were angels of music, no doubt. But John seemed to hit a block—a block that Paul knew very well would not go overlooked by the higher ups. And at the time, he knew it would lead to John being assigned to a different line of work if it wasn’t fixed. Though every single time Paul tried to bring it up, John seemed to brush it off, or simply get upset and leave. So, he resorted to trying to be optimistic for John’s sake. And admittedly - For a shred of his _own_ sanity as well - because if there was one thing Paul dreaded..Was the idea of being separated from John where they could only visit every so often. 

“Here we go~!” John called, emerging from his room. Was his halo a bit more dim looking than usual? Paul shrugged off that thought, captivated by John’s beauty. White suit that matched his pristine wings, neatly combed hair..and shining brown eyes. 

“Breathtaking as always, John-love! See, and I bet you feel better now that you’re all fixed up?”

“Of course, Paulie! When’s that ceremony, th-”

A loud chime swept through the entire heavenly realm, cutting off John momentarily. “Right now, I think?” Paul teased, making John smirk and chuckle in reply. “Shall we get goin’ then?” 

John nodded, linking arms with Paul as he rose from his seat. And they headed outside, gathering with all the millions of other angelic beings to enter into the great meeting hall. 

When Paul and John walked down the hallway of the meeting hall, there were whispers that swept the crowd. For they were very well known for their musical talents. 

“They always whisper..” Paul murmured, clinging to John slightly tighter. “Pay no mind to it, Paulie. They’re just in awe of us. I doubt it’s anything bad. And if it is,” John looked around. Glaring at some of the other angels, who quickly stopped talking and looked elsewhere. “Well, I don’t think that’s very angel-like.”

Paul gave a half-smile and merely sighed. When they found an open row of seats, John and Paul went to sit down. Waiting patiently for the other angels to file in, and for the ceremony to begin. In a momentary flash of light that was almost _too_ bright, the angelic counsel appeared on the center floor. The main angel was a man named Zachariel. And there were others, whom not many paid any mind to. They almost seemed like more of a silent henchmen type. 

“Good morning, all of you angels of the heavens.”

“Good morning, Zachariel.” Everyone said in unison, except for John. Who only watched with a distant gaze. Until..it seemed like a set of eyes were burning into him. When he looked, it was Zachariel. Who stared a moment longer and smiled, clapping his hands together. 

— _What was_ **_that_ ** _for?_ John thought, but he quickly dismissed the thought and listened. 

“I can tell you’re all more than thrilled to be here to be placed in your respective branches. You’ve all put months, and months of hard work into this! Right, Mr. Lennon?” He called, causing John’s brow to raise before he smiled. “Of course. Paul and I, we’re quite the musical duo aren’t we? You’ve kept your _ever-present_ , all seeing eyes on us since day one~!” He teased, almost mocking Zachariel. Which made Paul want to laugh, but he remained silent. Only nudging John to make him stop. 

Zachariel’s smile seemed to falter a bit. “Indeed. Sharp tongue you have, young man..”

John merely sat back in his seat, flashing a bit of a proud smile. 

“Anyway,” The angel with the large golden wings continued, “Given everyone’s amazing work, we will not be keeping any of you waiting much longer! We know which branches you all so desire to be in, and we don’t wish to become a bore. So, let us begin~!”

The angels clapped, even John. Who looked to Paul. When the two men’s gaze met one anothers, they knew it was settled...or for the most part, deep down, Paul hoped it was. A glint of worry shone in Paul’s eyes and John took notice. Pausing his clapping and leaning over to Paul. “Is something wrong? You can’t lie around here, you know~!” He joked, and the other man chuckled. “I know..I just - I guess I’m just a little nervous about how secure we are in the positions we’re getting.”

“If we don’t get a spot in the band of the angels, Zachariel and his little henchmen are probably blind, Paulie.” 

“Don’t say that! That’s rude!” 

“But you’re not denying that it’s the truth. We were made to make music! I’ve been playing guitar and you’ve been playing piano and harp since the start! So, relax..Alright?” Lectured John, Paul sighing and giving a small smile in return. “Right Johnny..Thanks.”

“Of course.”

Time passed. Angel after angel rose from their seats to get assigned to their branches while everyone applauded, cheered, and whistled. John found himself growing bored, tired even. Until he heard Paul’s name. Knowing that John would follow right after. But, he had no reason to fret. Just a reason to pay attention.

“Paul. Your branch is officially The Band of Angels. Congratulations~!” Zachariel announced happily. John cheered loudly, almost louder than the others. It made Paul’s face flush with embarrassment both for him, and the sight John was making of himself. 

“Alright, alright...settle down. You’re next, John.”

Everyone went silent.

“Your branch is the Holy Battlefield. _Congratulations_."


	2. I'll Show You Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doo Doo John's not haPPY dOO DOO- THIS IS AAAAAAAAAAAA-
> 
> Hope you like this story so far, thank you for reading!  
> I really enjoy this, even if it's just me randomly writing whatever comes to mind ^^

_The Holy Battlefield_ ...the entire crowd could not applaud. They too were stunned into an unexpected, tense silence. John Lennon..the angel KNOWN for his love of _music_ and making music. Was being sent to be a part of a _battlefield_ instead? The life from Paul seemed to drain. John swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing.

“The Holy Battlefield?” John choked out, just loud enough for most people to hear. “You gotta be kidding me! There has to be some mistake, I-I mean, I’ve been making music with Paulie since-”

“ **Let me tell you one thing, Mr. Lennon** ,” Zachariel’s voice thundered as he slammed his hand on the podium. Stunning John into a silence, and making other angels - including Paul - nearly jump out of their skin. “In heaven? There’s no such thing as a _mistake_ . Do you know who makes mistakes? Humans. The ones who have no taste of the life up here, the ones who cannot fathom our existence. THAT is who makes mistakes. And frankly, **we are not one of them.** Every choice is perfect. And in my eyes, the battlefield is where an angel like yourself belongs. Quick witted, sharp tongued, and always ready **_to fight someone._ **” 

Those words. John could hardly hear anything anymore, he was seeing red. He didn’t even notice that Paul placed his hand on John’s back in poor attempts to calm him down. And all he could do was stare. His own gaze burning into Zachariel’s. 

“Now. I see I’ve made myself clear, so if there are no objections at all. I would hold your pea-”

“THERE IS A BLOODY OBJECTION,” John shouted loudly, his tone laced with a deep anger. Paul gasped with fear, and the others watched wide-eyed as John shrugged off Paul’s hand. Rising out of his chair, John balled his hands up into fists. “I don’t know who you think you are! Let alone who you think _I_ am. But, you know well enough, your **_bloody highness_ ** . That THIS is _not_ what I am meant for! I was meant to be in the band of angels with Paulie!” He continued, his pitch becoming more shrill as he argued back. 

“If you intend to fight me, John. That is punishable by being thrown out of the heavens for good.” 

Paul tugged at the angered man forcefully, trying to snap him out of his rage. “Lenny you need to sit down and think this through!! Th-They don’t lie!” He tried to reason, John whipped around and sneered down at Paul. Which made Paul immediately let go.

“Paul you don’t understand either! You don’t understand that I will NEVER see you again. And that I am better off counted as a DEAD MAN WALKIN’. And you know what? It was set up from the start.”

John’s halo began to dim..

“Because I hit one bad spot, one slip up. And now? They don’t think I’m worth anything but a simple soldier boy. They don’t want me around ANYONE. They want me around the ones who get plucked off like FLIES. THEY WANT ME GONE. DON’T YOU GET THAT?” 

Paul teared up, which felt like a dagger being driven into John’s soul. Though, with the personal pain he himself was enduring. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. In retrospect John knew that thought was selfish, but what felt more selfish, was the very idea that they were tearing John away from his love for music. And from his best ever mate, Paul. The sole holder of any of his sanity. “Mr. Lennon, you **will** leave or we will escort you out ourselves.” Zachariel snapped, which pushed John to a breaking point. And caused his blood to boil. 

Leaping over the seats into the open aisle, his wings spread out he zipped down past the aisle straight towards Zachariel. Having full intentions to attack him. Angels were screaming and shouting, Paul simply sat, watching in disbelief. He wanted to get up, but he felt cemented by the crushing weight of his anxiety. 

Just before John was able to reach Zachariel, he was suspended in mid-air. A golden-coloured barrier surrounding him. The action caused John to scream in such an inhuman way, that it terrified even Paul. “Very well. I see what we must do. Mr. Lennon.” Zachariel called out, and with the snap of his fingers, the barrier turned black and John fell with a thud. It drained him of all of his power. 

“JOHN-” Cried Paul, who finally pushed past his anxiety to try and run to him, but he was held back by other angels. All of which protested against going anywhere near John. Zachariel growled. His golden eyes turned pure white. “Everyone, I demand you all stay put. We have an issue to deal with. And we _will_ be certain it is dealt with quickly.” 

The henchmen rose and seized John by his arms, and he was hopeless to fight back. Although he still tried, pitifully squirming and crying out profanities and insults that were to never be uttered in the heavenly kingdom. The light around his halo was only a sliver away from losing all of its light totally.

  
It felt like all the air was being forcefully taken from Paul’s lungs. He had to go after them, _he had to get to John_..Even if it meant he was punished as well.


	3. The Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aCtiOnS haVe cONsEqUeNCeS-
> 
> Fr though, this chapter is intense. There's blood in it. There's angst. Lots of it.  
> What a cRAzy turn of events~! 
> 
> BY THE WAY! Thank you so much for all of the reads, and thank you to all of you who have left a kudos~! I am going to go back and like..  
> edit the other chapters and how they're formatted and all. But YOINK LETS GOOOOOO-

“You went against your own.” Zachariel scolded, while John was practically handled like a ragdoll. And dragged to heaven’s ledge. “I didn’t go against me own, you’re not for _US_ . You’re just for yourselves- and **_the big man_ ** -” John spat, which made Zachariel reel back. “Disgusting! You are disgusting! A _demon_ from the start under the guise of an angel! You belong to the impurities of the world. **Not here**.” 

Paul heard the commotion as he was darting outside. Knowing that merely walking would waste precious time, he flew as fast as he could towards the sounds. The shouting, the cursing, all of it..It scared Paul deeply, not knowing what he was about to see. But, he was stopped abruptly in his tracks. To his horror, he saw Zachariel, towering over John whose gorgeous white wings were cut off. And he was now removing John’s halo. Throwing it with force on the ground and causing it to shatter. Which only made John scream with even more excruciating pain, blood beginning to spill in abundant amounts from the top of his head. And before Paul could even react - let alone get to John - he was picked up and thrown off the ledge. Plummeting down from the heavens, right down to the earth. Paul ran and almost threw himself off the edge to grab John. But, he was stopped fast by one of Zachariel’s henchmen. 

“YOU- YOU THREW HIM OFF YOU’VE PRACTICALLY KILLED HIM-” The mortified angel screamed, tears streaming down his face as he tried to fight and writhe against the hold of the henchmen. Paul was acting akin to an overwhelmed puppy as he cried out for John. “SILENCE.” Zachariel demanded, slapping a hand over Paul’s mouth. “I want you to listen very, very close.” growled Zachariel as he continued, “Your friend is no more. And as far as I’m concerned. We can’t have everyone knowing what we do. And what you had just witnessed? _This_ was something the public can NEVER know of. Therefore, we offer you this...” The hand came off of Paul’s mouth once Zachariel was sure all was silent, and that Paul was listening closely.

“You go down to earth, and keep your eye on Mr. Lennon. Make sure he’s good as gone. And that he does not, under any circumstance, find _any_ human to confide in. And speak of being an angel. Nor any bit of what we’ve done. And _you, Paul,_ will be able to keep living here in heaven. As though nothing has happened. And we _won’t_ throw you off and have you join him.”

Paul’s blood was cold, every word was sending chills down his spine. His brows furrowed and his eyes finally met the other’s. “Any questions, McCartney?”

“What- What does it matter? I mean, what does it matter if the humans find out?”

Zachariel chuckled coldly, and turned away from Paul. Looking down below at the earth. “You see, we have a job to do. You learned this day one, no? **Keep the pure faith in heaven alive** . Keep the miraculous promise of eternal paradise thriving. Lest the end of the world events start to take place, we need to make room for believers...if that’s compromised by Lennon...word will get around, and everyone will surely be damned. And we don’t want that, do we?” He explained, sighing. “So that’s why it _matters._ And this is why _your_ new job is keeping an eye on him.”

Paul pursed his lips together. His silence confirmed to Zachariel that he was willing to comply, he had no choice. At least - that’s what it _felt_ like to Paul. Zachariel’s power, and his connection to God, was immeasurable. So, Paul wouldn’t have the chance to fight back even if he wanted to.

○°•°○°•°○

The fall to earth was the most painful. Not even the pain of wings being cut off, not the halo being shattered like fragile glass. But the sheer _burn_ of the fall was far worse to John than any of it. He was hurtling at high speeds from the heavens and it was tearing at his skin. Yet, he couldn’t scream anymore. All he could do was groan in pain hoarsely, and think that just moments ago he was with Paul..he was okay. And at the same time he wasn’t. 

Momentarily the burning, and the thoughts, completely stopped. And there was a deafening boom upon making impact with the ground. John closed his eyes, and lay there for a while before opening his eyes once again. 

John didn’t know where he was, all he knew was that he was lying in a deep crater that was surrounded by trees. The clouds were grey and gloomy, and rain began to pour down in heavy sheets. John wanted to get up, he wanted to find his way back to heaven - to Paul most importantly. And yet, he just couldn’t find the strength to. 

Figuring that he’d get out of the pit later, if he even had the will to. John closed his eyes, and allowed himself to fall asleep.


End file.
